Rundown
by riwrites
Summary: They were complete opposites that became inseparable. Their trust was formed to never fade. Arrows and bullets were dangerous. Their relationship was like a crime. Pairing: Clintasha. How Clint and Natasha's relation changes over the years. Movie-verse.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story and I would really want feedback! I wanna improve my writting in general! This story is how Clint and Natasha's relationship changes. Hope you like it!**

 **Characters respectfully belongs to Marvel. I do not own anything.**

 **Cover art done by me (original without tittle on my tumblr : rirainnye)**

 **EDIT(July 20th 2015): Made some details different a bit.**

Redhead sits on the window bench, cleaning her guns. She was injured, briefly patched up. Green eyes so sharp she could hurt someone when she stares. It's been what, the 19th field mission in three years since she'd graduated. She thought she wouldn't even survive graduation but look at her now, the infamous widow. Poisonous.

A black dress, red heels and bloodred lipstick. She was the definition of a rose. Beautiful but painful to hold. She was tired of her work, but not completely tired to give it up, however leaving the Red Room wasn't a bad idea. She hears something through her communicator and she answered.

" Paltrov, I'm not finished. Three days, you said three days, it's only been 12 hours."

" No, the briefcase is not retrieved, do you know how hard it is to do this job. You'll have it before Sunday. That's it. Romanova out"

Romanova, or Natalia was tired of work. She didn't have a break ever since she was sent out to the field. Red Room was putting too much pressure on her, but at least those are not the work she had when she was a kid. She desperately wanted a vacation from everything. 8 years in the job and she haven't gotten a single day off. She decided today was the day.

Natalia stepped over the table, places her guns down and took her purse. The apartment she stayed in was decent, not a bad place but it wasn't anything spectacular. She walked to the bathroom, door shut. She stared at herself in the mirror,before she tied her hair, made a bun. Sanitized her cuts and took care of her bruises. Her face was completely new after 20 minutes. She glance at her purse, a little bottle of green liquid popped out. It was what she was sent to retrieve. No one did tell her what that was but she knew. It was the serum injected into her 5 years ago. Upgraded her abilities, stamina increased and even two inch taller. The point is, the serum was dangerous, and the Red Room didn't want Natalia to overdose. When they first planted the drug, she was addicted to it. Took awhile for her to calm down. The Natalia now knew better, and that's why she wouldn't take it but she won't bring it back, not until the last minute. Natalia had to be careful to hide the bottle, under the surveillance of Red Room's snipers camouflaging. Of course Natalia notices. No one could hide from her, but she can damn sure hide from everybody.

Natalia looked different, blonde hair and blue eyes. Her outfit consisted of a black t-shirt, denim pants and blue chuck taylor. Hijacked a car, drove out, no one suspected a thing. It was early 6am with freezing wind. Nat wore a jacket, but she wouldn't need it even if she was wearing a tank top. Finland was cold, but Nat can handle it. She needed to get out of Finland, or at least Helsinki, before she could plan on whatever mayhem she plans to do during her break.

Stopped by a coffee shop and left with a vanilla mocha. She felt safer than usual, and that was unusual. Her sharp eyes noticed someone. Someone who was following her. Male, taller and more bulk up, but not too much. He was not a Red Room agent. He looked American. Blonde and blue eyes like her disguise. They could be twins.

She was quick and swift. Disappeared when the man stepped out the door.

Alleyway, she was walking fast. Turning and turning until she herself was lost. She was half sure that she lost him but just when she sipped her mocha, it dropped. Along with it is an arrow. She was confused, who would use arrows and now she has to deal with arrows.

 _Why can't I just get a break. The only time I could just have a regular coffee and someone is now after me. This is the 10_ _th_ _time this happened this year._ She guessed the shooter must be up on some roof. So she carefully watches without obviously looking up. She did what everyone would do, run and scream, only she was faking. There's one thing Natalia Romanova was an expert on, it was acting. She was the best. Better than all the Hollywood stars. She ran screaming, alerting nearby citizens and eventually, police officers. When the mysterious shooter was the main concern, she immediately disappear. She knew that would buy her sometime. An assassin can never reveals his or her cover. That's her job too. She knows too well. She got into a car and drove off. Going as fast as she can. She really wanted that coffee and now that assassin just ruined it for her.

Natalia stopped for a moment, she knew she has to turn into somebody else. First thing that comes to mind is to head for a mall. It's passed 8am and luckily a few department stores are open. She picked out brown jeans, with a long sleeve v-neck shirt, cream color and a pair of leather boots. Went to the bathroom and washed up. She removed the blue contact lens and wore fake glasses. Once she stepped out she saw him right away, talking to the cashier in the shop where she got her jeans.

She tried to look casual. She refuse to make any move because the Red Room would snatch her right away. Just when she notices the American left, she lets out a relief sigh. She dislikes these trouble. She wants to cause her own trouble. Nat walks out the mall, but she doesn't let her guard down. She has a feeling he hasn't left yet. Red Room trained her to. She quickly got into her black car and drove out. It was a compact car. Brand new. She feels kinda bad for stealing it, but again, she wasn't, the family was wealthy. She'll give it back. Kinda.

Everything's going fine for awhile when two arrows was shot to the seats of the car. _Damn it._ Natalia pushed to higher speed. She needed to go faster. A van was tailing her with an archer shooting arrows at her car. Of all the weapons, he had to chose bows and arrows. She had enough, she multitask with driving and shooting back with her gun. She wasn't good at aiming far distances. The archer certainly got the upperhand in this chase. The streets were fairly empty. She must be in the outskirts. She got spaces to run but nowhere to hide.

The chase happened for awhile. Until an exploding arrow hit Natalia's car when she ran out of bullets. The archer and his back up went to check if The Black Widow is dead. She wasn't. The first thing that hit them were her powerful kicks and thigh chokes. She was busy fighting all of them and when she knocked out the agents, she turned to face an arrow straight to the face. The archer was bruised. Natalia is full of open wounds.

" What cha waiting for, shoot me" Natalia dared.

"You're the Black Widow, normally you would fight back, why haven't you?" The assassin replied.

" Because you are gonna shoot me if I move an inch"

" What if I don't?"

" And why would you do that?" Natalia spat, taking a step forward, letting the arrow touching her soft skin. Her eyes are hypnotizing.

The assassin stared at his target, his face the same, no emotions. Natalia couldn't tell if he was following her act or not. The air tensed and the Widow snapped the arrow, threw the bow off balance and landed a punch in the archer's face. He quickly got back on track as he fights back, hits her stomach and elbows her back. Natalia couldn't dodge so she revenge with a headlock, only to get stabbed in the thigh with an arrow. Her grip on the archer loosens but she doesn't let go. He was stronger so it was easy to break out of the lighter hold. He pinned her hands behind her back, leaned his face near her ear and cheek.

" Because I'm having a beautiful day today until I got a call to eliminate you, but I really don't want to ruin my wonderful day so I don't want to kill you, just yet."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review and follows! I really appreciate it! Hope you guys like Chapter 2!**

 **EDIT: ( July 21st 2015) Spelling mistakes!**

Back of the van. The space was filled with two different people. Natalia sat on a bench and her capturer sits on the opposite. She was handcuffed, but she was relaxed. She leaned onto the van. Her leg was temporarily patched up, stopped the bleeding. She watched the archer look through her bag and throwing out all her make up and personal items. Her guns were taken care of before. No one noticed the serum bottle, she disguised it as a hand sanitizer. She kept eyes on it the whole time, and he doesn't suspect a thing.

" You were pretty fast, sweetheart." He let out, breaking the silence.

" Don't call me sweetheart" Natasha replied, cold.

" Black Widow doesn't like nicknames then?" He raises his eyebrows.

" Romanova, didn't you read any files?" She kept going.

" Well aren't last names a bit boring?" He continued.

" Only for you." She let out.

The assassin was done looking into her purse, he then sat back up straight and leaned closer to her, his elbows on his thighs, and held the weight of his heavy body. The tension rises.

" Don't you want to know who I am?" He questioned.

She hesitated, but then answered.

" Tell."

" Hawkeye." He quickly explained. " World-class assassin and archer. Super attractive and extremely funny, and also an incredibly nice man to let someone like you live." He smirked. He noticed she didn't react.

" What? Doesn't spark up anything?" He was slightly surprised. "Clint Barton" He finally let out.

" Nope." She looked at him.

Clint let out a sigh before he pulled himself up to sit back.

"2 years ago, Austria, you were assigned to get information from a couple, and then eliminate the target. I was sent there too. Surprised by what you did actually." He told. Natalia continued to listen. She was remembering.

" Schmidt family? You're with SHIELD then." She exhaled tiredly.

" You didn't notice that during the fight we just had?"

" No actually, as you know I was busy."

" Thought you were trained better." He looked away, taking a deep breathe.

Natalia stepped on his feet, hard. He jumped and then looked at her, startled and angry. She just looked at him, emotionless but full of temptation, tempting him to fight back, but she knew he has the advantage. She did it to see his reaction, analyzing him.

" Sorry. " He grumbled.

He sat back down, only further away.

" So what's with the blonde hair?" He changed the subject immediately.

" Not your business"

" Where did you put it? The serum. You had it with you when you left." He gave her a dangerous glare. He was serious. Natalia didn't speak. She replied with the same terrifying stare.

" It's the hand sanitizer is it?" He picked it up. " Caught you staring at it." Still the same expression as before. She wasn't entertained. But it's not his job to entertain her.

" This thing," He holds the bottle up. " It's what SHIELD's been after, for whatever reason I don't know. It's been popping up and disappearing on our radar for a couple of months, and so did you." He informed.

" Not long after my handler assigned me on hunting both down. I guess it's a jackpot. I can't do much besides watch you. You broke my com, there's no signal and it will be awhile before the agents, who you gave a beating to, can fix the connection again." He heaved out a sigh. His face was in bad condition. Natalia's fault. But he was used to it, got beat up too many times.

" What 'cha gonna do?" She asked. " You didn't kill me, so there must be something you want." She raises an eyebrow.

" What do you want?" He seemed tired. " There's gotta be something you want too"

She shrugged. She was exhausted, she didn't know what to do. Her life was planned out, she was built to follow orders. When it comes to her own, she didn't know what to do, but to escape the structure. After that she didn't exactly have a plan. Clint could see the emptiness in her eyes. But he reminded himself to be careful, because the Black Widow could fake any act. The Black Widow was mischievous, cruel and manipulative. She lures her prey before she kills them. She has terrifying skills in combat and survival, her mind works constantly, almost nothing can fool her. She was downright scary. But beneath that shell was different. She was hard to read. Layers of her was built. She was everything at once.

" What do you plan to do, after all of this, if I decided not to kill you later?" He continued anyways.

" Get a decent coffee." She replied.

Clint let out a small laugh. Natalia held back hers.

" Look, how about we make a deal." He suggested. " I don't kill you, and you don't kill me." Natalia raises an eyebrow. " I want a holiday as much as you sweetheart, and I was about to have one when you started causing trouble. I was going to back down but I've always wanted to meet the infamous Black Widow." He chuckled. Sarcastic bastard. Natalia was still having a million thoughts about him as he talks. " I think you deserve a vacation as much as I do. Working this kind of job just drives you insane. 'Sides, I wanna see you save more people." He looks up to her eyes. He knew she was a good one. Just a little messed up, maybe more but she was a good one.

She stayed quiet, but eventually closed her eyes and let out a small sigh.

"How did you know?"

"Took me a week to figure it out. You faked their deaths so you could save them." He told. " And that wasn't the only time, as I recall. There was a car chase, and some of our agents were cornering you. You crashed into other cars, caused a traffic. It was dark, and gunshots were heard everywhere, you were the one who told the people to run. I remembered your voice. I was eavesdropping that day."

Natalia just stared at him, he was right.

" I think you deserve a second chance. You could choose to run off, and I'll fake this mission as a failure, let you knock all of us down and run. You could choose to go back to doing your mission with this serum here." He held the bottle up, it must take all of him to just let go such a dangerous object when it was so easy to just grab it and leave. " Or you could come with me. I bet SHIELD gives more vacations then the Red Room."

Natalia stared at him. She was analyzing him. If she ran, would he come back and hunt her down again? Red Room won't let this pass. She knew this guy would kill her as easily and she could with him. Except she's wounded, she might be in a slight disadvantage. Slight.

"SHIELD" She answered.

" Good choice" He smirked. He stood up. " By the way, what should I call you? Natalia Romanova is kinda long. Natasha? It sounds similar."

She gave him an unamused look. "Acceptable." She paused. " Make it Romanoff too".


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the follows, favorite and review you guys. It means a lot to me 3 Here we go, Chapter 3, enjoy!**

The silence between those two was full of emotions. One person was eager, observant, aware and patience. The other was exhausted, mad, partly glad and worried. Both had something in common, they were confused.

In Natasha's point of view, she maps out her way back to the nearest safehouse, who would be the first person to call if this deal doesn't work, how to get out of this complicated mess and what would Hawkeye do next.

In Clint's point of view, he was planning on what to do with her, what to say to Coulson, his handler, to Fury, his boss. He was fascinated by the Widow, why hasn't she made a move yet. What is she waiting for.

" Do you trust me?" Natasha broke.

" No, not really" He snickered.

" Then why did you make the offer?" She asked.

" To see if you accept it or not, if you didn't, you'd end up dead two days later anyways." He answered. Firm tone. " Do you trust me?"

" No."

" Then why did you say yes?"

" Because if you lied then you'd be dead in two minutes." She focused at him.

Clint gazed at her, before he stared up at the ceiling, lying on his back against the bench. The van's back doors was open. So there was fresh air. The other agents was setting out camp, mending their wounds, caused by no other than Natasha. It won't be long before the connection will be back up. Clint was relaxing, he had an excuse not to do all the work, his job was to watch the Widow.

He heard clicking sounds, quickly perched up and saw the cuffs dropped to the floor.

" Hey what are you doin-" She hit him hard in the head, grabbing his hair and smacking his head into the bench. She searched his body, found the serum bottle and took his gun. Didn't left her purse behind either. She made a few shots outside before she hauled Clint out of the van.

She quickly got into the driver's seat before any of the agents could catch up to her. She was quick with a wounded leg. She drove off, shooting back at the agents randomly, to distract them. She was gone before any bullets could get near the tires.

Natasha got rid of the blonde wig, let her hair down, wiped the make up and blood. She looked like regular Natasha. She loved the look.

" Paltrov, I'm back." She spoke through her phone.

" Got into some trouble, no big deal, meet you in the alley, a block west from the hotel yesterday."

Barton removed the tracker from her phone, but it didn't matter because she deactivated before she left the apartment. Barton. She was thinking of Barton. Why hasn't she killed him yet when she has the chance. He was a threat to her mission. She questioned herself. She knew she wasn't the hero, but she would want to be one. How did she got caught in this confusing hurricane anyway. She was the bad guy. She killed more than she could remember. Natasha got too much red on her ledger then she thought. And that thought is what controls her. She was too deep to get out.

She was tired though. She was tired of all of this. She wanted a way out. But she doesn't think that will happen. In all the ways possible, it was impossible for Natasha to redo what she has done. Her shell harden. She came out as arrogant and devious but deep inside, she is lost in her own mind.

The Red Room gave her a hard time. They still continue. They left her to starve. They made her kill the innocence. They killed her friends because they weren't as good as her. They left her outside the cold for her to fend for herself. She thought no one loved her. But then she got used to it. She got better in hiding her emotions. She pretend like nothing happened. She was stronger, but she was half broken. A hard shell covering her, but it can be broken if use the right technique.

Natasha finally reached the destination she told Paltrov. It was still freezing, it was morning but the cold night air hasn't disappear. That didn't bother Natasha. She threw the bottle to Paltrov, he threw her a jacket.

" Your leg?" He raises an eyebrow. He was a browny guy. His hair was dark, with a few grey strands. He's reaching his 40s.

" Nothing to worry about." She denied.

" Mission's done. Vincent's dead. Polzin took care of it. You could go back to the Red Room to get that looked up." He asked with a suspicious look.

" Widow, someone was after you. That someone wasn't from the Red Room. Snipers caught sights of you around the city." He continued.

" Not your problem. I took care of it. He was an idiot for coming after me."

" Let's go back to base. Flight's leaving in 2 hours. Got to wait for Polzin to finished his business."

"2 hours, quicker then I thought" She wore the jacket. " What are we gonna do in the meantime?"

Clint woke up on a bed, but in a car. He wiped his face, trying to get back into reality. His uniform was dirty with mud. His head was mended. Though he felt painful. He saw the doors were open. He saw medics and nurses. SHIELD's medic team was here.

He knew Coulson sent a team after Clint. Coulson was his handler and his best friend. It was his job to look after Clint, and taking the blame for everything he does. Right now, Clint feels grateful to have a friend like Coulson. He also felt pissed off. He didn't know what he was gonna say to Coulson about letting the target escape with the artifact. Clint basically failed the mission. More importantly, how would Coulson and Fury react to the fact that Clint is trying to bring a world class assassin who is a major threat to everyone to work for SHIELD, and he expects SHIELD to just go with it and protect her. If Natasha Romanoff was with SHIELD, there's no guarantee that there won't be any disasters.

" Agent Simon, we have orders, we can't just drop out the mission. It's been less than an hour. According to our radar, the serum is still in Helsinki. If we can't eliminate the Black Widow, then at least we need to get the serum." A female voice Clint head.

" Jackson's got two fractures, Robinson's got two bullets inside of him that's two inches away from killing him. Barton haven't woke up yet and your team is unprepared. SHIELD only had three bases in Europe and the nearest one is two hours away."

" I'm up, redhead's gone?" Clint asked.

" Yes, so is the serum. Agent Riley says we should follow her, but I don't think it's a good idea considering our conditions. Agent Riley's team consists mostly medical agents. If we go, there will be only five of us, which is us with Quimby and Daniel on agent Riley's team." Agent Simon replied.

" Good enough for me, we can go after her, I mean, the serum is still appearing on the radar right?"

" Yes, but weak, last signal came from the town center." Agent Riley informed.

" What are we waiting for? Let's go get the super serum and the Black Widow." Clint took two guns, and prepares his bow. He was ready to hunt down Natasha Romanoff.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update guys, I've been caught up stuff. Planning for the next school year! I apologize for the short chapter, next chapter is going to be exciting. Thank you for the follows and favorites and reviews. 3 Also warning in this chapter: Language.**

" _Before I worked for SHIELD, I made a name for myself. I had a very specific skillset, I didn't care who I used it for , or on.'_

" You were pretty daring to just randomly run away and come back like that." Paltrov pointed out.

" I didn't intend to come back." Natasha taunted.

They stood in an alley across an old brown building. This was a different neighborhood. There were apartments lying next to each other with occasional convenience stores. Street lamps here and there.

It was the afternoon, around 2:00, 15 minutes before Polzin finishes his work. The heat wasn't a problem, there were windy breezes.

Suddenly an arrow shot right through one of the tires, immediately deflating it, Natasha and Paltrov couldn't use the van from now on. Paltrov reacted instantly and fired shots at the direction the arrow was shot. Natasha looked up, looking for something out of the ordinary in the buildings.

She spotted Robin Hood and pointed to him to let Paltrov know. Civilians were running away as gunshots were fired from both sides. Luckily no one was hit.

" We've got company." Paltrov let out.

" Obviously."

Everything remained quiet for a while. Natasha and Paltrov stepped out to the main road to check both directions, guns held tight in their hands.

" There." She spotted the archer, along with a few agents. They were up on the third floor. Both Natasha and Paltrov shot at the windows. Someone got hit and another shot back at Paltrov. Bullet to his left arm. Natasha held back her fire and pulled him back to the alley and behind the car for cover.

" We need to leave, tell Polzin to get his ass over here right now or else this whole mission is going to fail." She hissed. Natasha stood back up when the bullets stopped. Analyzing the streets and buildings.

" Polzin we're being attacked, now is a good time as ever to help us. 5 minutes then time's up. We're heading back to base and we're going with or without you. " Paltrov spoke through the com.

" Two minutes."

" Two minutes." Paltrov repeated.

" What are we going to do now? We're cornered." Paltrov grumbled. He was holding his left arm tightly to stop the bleeding. Natasha turned back to him for a moment and ripped out a piece of cloth from her shirt, wrapping it tight around his wound.

" Where's Polzin's car?" Natasha asked.

" How should I know?"

" Well ask him."

Natasha turned to face the buildings, where the agents are. She wasn't an expert on long-range combat, but she sure can shoot down a few agents from where she's standing. Shots were then fired. Both sides got hit. Natasha took a bullet on her shoulder, she fell. She bet two agents were hit too, but she wasn't sure they were dead.

" Fuck.." Natasha felt dizzy.

" Polzin's ready, waiting for us, traffic light." Paltrov breathed out.

" Are you kidding me? He expects us to just run down the road and get shot?" Natasha yelled.

Natasha bit her lip. " Alright, how much ammo do we have left? "

" Plenty."

" Then let's go."

The moment Natasha and Paltrov ran out, they headed quickly to West. A minute away from Polzin if they run fast. Paltrov tried to aim and shoot with his good arm. Natasha was holding her shoulder. She tried to shoot anyway. A car chased behind them. They quickly aimed at the tires, eventually they hit it. Agents rushed out, and they chased after them. Natasha and Paltrov made it to the car, they were getting in when an arrow shot at Natasha, but it didn't hurt as much as she thought it did, because she's been dozed. She fell right to the ground. She was hit with a tranquilizer, strong enough to knock her out.

" We need her for the serum, don't do anything just yet..."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay, but I have some bad news, I won't be finishing this story. I've drifted out of Fanfiction after a week with school and other projects. I can't continue this story with a nice storyline. So I have to cancel it! I might work on more fanfics in the future but I can't make any promises. This is my first time publishing on Fanfiction and I think I might need some more time doing research. Thank you for following and reviewing the story! Love to all! Your author, Ri.


End file.
